Need you now
by fallenspringsummer
Summary: "Jake… C-can you please come and get me..?" I could hear she was upset. "I'll be there in five" I promised. After all those years, Renesmee still doesn't know that Jacob imprinted on her. But what will happen after a long cold parentless night?


Need you now- One shot.

**Jacob's point of view. **

I took a beer from the fridge as the radio blasted lifehouse – whatever it takes through my livingroom. It had been a long boring day at work and I was tired of doing nothing. I took a sip from my beer, that was thank god, icecold. I let myself fall on the couch and kicked off my shoes. No need for them now anymore, The lazy ass I was I didn't got up to get the remote control from the table. After a few tries which ended up in waving my arms like an idiot. I just grabbed the table and pulled it near. Then I grabbed the remote control, and shoved it back. I grinned, this was too lazy for words. But hey who cares? I turned the television on and switched to the sport channel. There was a big game playing which lightened up my moon immediately. This was going to be hell of a lazy night, maybe I would even call Quill or Embry later on to grab a beer together. Or a whiskey. My grin grew bigger when my team almost scored. "So Close!" I mumbled while I took another big sip. Then the radio changed to the next song and suddenly a totally gay song blasted through my living room.

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tellI  
looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way_  
_I'd trade my soul for a wish,Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way_  
_Your stare was holdin',Ripped jeans,  
skin was showin'Hot night, wind was blowin'  
__Where you think you're going, baby?_

What the hell was that? I rolled my eyes as I jumped up to change radio station. I couldn't believe this was called music these days. I made a face when I heard the song again on a other radio station. The world was doomed.. So call me maybe? Who would do that if you asked like that? I sighted and switched it off, I hated chick music. I rather sit in silence than listen to _that._ I sighted and sat down on the couch again, Shit I missed the first goal! That only meant one thing.. Time for more beer! I threw the empty can in the trash as I grabbed another from the fridge. I hoped my team was going to win, otherwise we would be out of the league, and that wouldn't be good. Not only me, but the whole pack would be down for weeks. Suddenly my phone ranged, I grabbed my HTC and pressed answer without even looking who was calling. If someone had the nerve to call during the league they knew it had to be important. Freaking important that was. "Yeah hello?" I mumbled in my phone, watching every move of my favorite quarterback closely.

"Jake… C-can you please come and get me..?" I heard her trembling voice from the other side of the line. I jumped immediately and shot in my shoes.

"Ness what's going on? What happened ? Where are you?" I almost screamed in my phone. My heart was beating unsteady and I was frozen with fear. My little girl.. What happened, did someone hurt her? I would kill them. Nobody touches or hurt her. I did not take the effort to put on a coat. I wasn't cold, and I was way too worried to waste any more second. When I stepped in my car I felt how my body started to tremble lightly. I was angry that someone dared to hurt my little girl. And anger made transforming easier. But I did not wanted to change now, Otherwise I would rip all those stupid humans apart. Accidentally ofcourse. But I would still rip them apart. I drove way over the speed limit, but Charlie would understand. If not than I would pay every bill, it did not mattered. On the first place came Renesmee. Always her, that was why she was my imprint. She was the center of my world, my point for living. I drove on the porch and wanted to get out, but before I could open the door she was already in. She was quick, damn quick. Her face was expressionless, but I could see she was upset.

"Hey kitten, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I said while I laid my hand on her shoulder. With a lot of effort, or so it seemed, she shook her head. "Please take me away from here Jacob" she whispered and closed her eyes. "Do you want me to go in and kick some ass?" I joked, or maybe didn't joked. A light smile played her lips as she shook her head again. I glanced over to the house she came from. There were a dozen of people inside and they turned up the music pretty hard. It was only now that I smelled the alcohol on Renesmee, I didn't knew if she drank it, or spilled it over her clothes. But it was surely there.

"Ness, are you drunk?" I said. She still didn't made any eye contact with me, which seemed quite strange. She always greeted me with a big smile, or at least greeted me. I took her chin and tried to turn her face towards me. But she refused, she kept staring at the window. "Ness look at me" I grunted but she shook her head. "First take me away from here Jake" She whispered as she hugged herself. I put the car in reverse and drove of the porch. Within second we were on the highway, I gave her worried looks from the drivers seat. But she did not seemed to notice, she tightened her jaw and bit her lip. I knew she always did that when she forced herself not to cry. I wondered what was wrong, What could have happened in that house? I knew teens could be mean, very mean. I saw a tear roll over her cheek, I hit the break and parked the car on the sidewalk immediately. I unbuckeled her and pulled her in my arms, She started to cry on my shoulder softly, but eventually louder and more intense. She was shaking from head to toe. Damn I wanted to know what was going on and who I needed to kill. "Ness.." I mumbled while I took her head lightly in my hands and turned it towards me. I lifted one eyebrow "are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" Her eyelids fluttered as she focused on my necklace, or buttons. Everything except my face. I frowned as I saw the panic spread in her eyes.

"You can't tell mom or dad" She whispered. I nodded, I wouldn't tell them, but I think Edward would read it in my mind anyway. That guy was a real pain in the ass sometimes. But anyway, I took her hands in mine and pinched in them. "Ofcourse I will not" I said while I swept a loose ringlet behind her ear. "T-they… I… We…It…" She stumbled, I never seen her like this. She was always so confident and knew exactly what she wanted to say or do. Well useally that was, I waited patiently for the words to come out.

"There was a party, and Rick invited me to it. Mom and dad are out of town so I sneaked away to it. I knew it wasn't good, but I wanted to go so badly. And mom and dad would never let me go if I asked. So I went with Nicky, she offered me a ride. And everything went well, we were having fun and…" She stopped in her sentence and inhaled deeply. Trying to suppress the tears that were welling up. "You started to drink…" I finished her sentence. Ashamed she nodded, turned her eyes down when a light blush spread on her cheeks. "Yeah I started to drink.. Just one drink I thought. I see you guys do it all the time. So I thought: It won't matter" I shook my head, and she waited for my lecture. "Ness you are only six years old. Alcohol is not for six year olds, it's bad stuff" I said. She pulled her hand loose and pretended to inspect her nails. They were polished dark green this time, I think she had every color possible in those six years of her existence. "I know it's bad stuff, but I just wanted to…" She didn't finished her sentence but clapped her hand for her mouth as she watched me with big eyes. She gave a painful look as she darted out of the car to vomit in the bushes. I sighted and opened my car door. Stupid girl, as a six year old you weren't supposed to go to parties. She maybe looked like seventeen, but she was still so naïve and innocent. There was a reason Edward and Bella didn't let her go to parties and this was exactly the reason why. I held her hairs as she emptied the rest of her stomach. A little bit dazzled she wiped her mouth and leaned back to my chest.

"Are you done now kitten?" I said while I tied her hair up with an hairband. With a soft moan she nodded, and tried to stand up. I pulled her up and walked her to the car. When she was buckled and all I started the engine and took off. She needed a shower and some water now. A real hangover remedy. The rest of the way we drove in silence, when we passed her cottage. She dared to ask where we were going. "My apartment, I can't leave you alone right now. Or do you want me to bring you to your grandparents?" I asked. She quickly shook her head. That was what I thought. Even though we were going to my apartment with the two of us, she wasn't feeling uneasy about it. My apartment was quite familiar for her, she knew me from since she could remember and she knew I would never hurt her. She trusted me completely and she had no reason to not to. I parked the dar on the drive way and helped her out of the car. She tried to smile and reassured me that she was fine, but when she tripped over her own feet I decided it would be the best to support her until we were inside. She let herself fall on the couch, but I redirected her to the shower. A little bit nudgy she agreed and seconds later I heard how she stepped under the hot water. I placed some clean clothes for her on the cupboard and went back to the living room. Sadly the game was already over, and we lost with 2-1. A bit grumpy I searched for something to watch now, I decided it would be comedy central, because there was nothing else on. I laid on the couch and kicked of my shoes for the second time. Even though it was a man apartment it was quite clean. My shoes were the only thing that was allowed on the ground. I took on other sip of my beer and poured in a glass of lemonade for Renesmee. Sweet mother of god, I could use some more beers right now. But that was a little ironic wasn't it? So when the shower stopped I finished it and threw it away. Pouring a cola for myself, cleaned and washed up, it way to big clothes she strolled into the living room. Now that all the make up was washed off she looked so much younger. Her big almond eyes and her beautiful lips. She didn't needed mascara or lipstick. I hated it when she wore it, but hey try to have that conversation with a teenage girl.

"I got you some lemonade. Drink it you'll thank me in the morning" I said while I pointed to the table. She made a face but did was she was told. She took her place on the couch, she always sat on the left side, while I sat on the right. "So can I stay here tonight?" She asked me with those big brown eyes. I nodded and she gave me a light smile. She walked to the radio and turned it on, till my surprise she skipped all the chick music and putted on the red hot chilli pepers with stadium arcadium. She hummed with the music as she took place on the couch. I couldn't help but smile; that was my girl! Absentminded she stared to the television screen. She didn't seemed to follow, she rubbed her arm were I saw an upcoming bruise. "bumped it?" I said, she looked up and I pointed to her arm. She quickly removed her hand and denied. When I told her there was a bruise she said that she did bump it on the way here. I thought that was quite strange. I sat down next to her. "So you don't know if you bumped your arm or not?" I said a little amused. I lifted my eyebrow and she rolled with her eyes making an irritated sight. "I told you yes, I bumped it on the way here, I didn't notice it before kay?" I grinned and petted her head, "No worries pipsqueak" I waited for the explosion of words, knowing that she hated that pet name. She was so easy to annoy with these kind of things. She immediately would extend her claws and yank you. But it kept silent for a few seconds, and after that nothing came either. I watched her, she was watching the screen while chewing her lower lip. I didn't understand why she didn't yank me with those pretty green claws of hers. There was something wrong, something more than she told me. I closed my eyes and focused on her heartbeat. It was going off like a alarmclock. But why? I grabbed her arm and inspected the bruise, when I did tears shot in her eyes. She pulled her arm back quickly and swallowed them away. "I said that I was fine Jacob" She grunted as she rubbed the sore spot again.

"Mmm and I believe you immediately" I said while I folded my arms. She glanced to me. I grabbed her chin and brought my face just a few inches from hers. "Now tell me what really happened" I hissed while I narrowed my eyes. She let her head hang as she started to speak again. "I told you the truth, I just didn't told you everything. Because I didn't want to cause you trouble. I knew you would get upset and angry. And I just wanted you to stay here. Here with me" She said while she shrugged her shoulders. I sighted and closed my eyes. Stupid stupid girl.

"I promise I will not get mad, or leave you kay?" I said while I gave her a wink. She nodded and bit her lower lip again. She was still afraid to tell. She swallowed and scraped together some courage.

"Well a few drinks got some more, and after a while Rick asked me if I wanted to help him with the boxes from upstairs. I agreed and followed him upstairs.. Only there were no boxes. He took me to the bedroom and started to kiss me harsly. But I didn't want to kiss him back, not him. I tried to tell him but he just threw me on the bed, A-and he climbed right on top of me. He wanted to open my blouse, reassuring me that he'd brought condoms. He s-said that I didn't needed to be scared, because I looked like someone who liked it hard…" She faltered as she inhaled. Tears streamed down her face and I pulled her in my arms. I kissed her hairs and hold her trembling body until it went still. I just kept kissing her hairs promising everything was going to be okay, she was safe now.

"An- and then.." she continued. I just hugged her tightly and told her she didn't need to continue. "Jake.." She sniffed. "I bit him.. I tasted his blood" She huffed as she hugged my chest. I knew she was clean for three weeks now, but with a lot of effort she managed it barely. But now after this cruel plan of faith she needed to start all over again. She sniffed against my chest as I caressed her hairs. I sighted, trying to bury the anger. I promised her, not now. But later, later I would take care of it. The boy needed to be taken care anyway, with Renesmee biting him and all. _I didn't want to kiss him back. Not him.. _

"Jake…?" She sniffed as she sat up. With big wet eyes she stared at me "are you mad at me now?" She pouted nearly breaking down again. I shook my head and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I could never be mad at you" She smiled weakly and I smiled back. "Now time for bed he?" He said. She nodded and laid down on the couch, "Do you have some pillows? " She asked while she yawned. I grinned and lifted her up dragging her to the bed.

"You can have the bed pipsqueak!" I said while I threw her on it. She hissed towards me while shouted that I shouldn't call her that. I just grinned and turned off the light. Seconds later she turned on the nightlight and I was sure I could hear exclaime: Pffff. I grinned and got a pillow from the dresser which I threw on the couch. I laid down and closed my eyes, trying not to think about that boy who almost molested my beautiful little girl. I would kill him, making sure nobody ever found out. Especially Renesmee, he was a dead man. Suddenly I heard a loud smack and a small squeal from the bed room. I dashed in to find Renesmee sitting on the bed, frozen in her tracks. With big eyes she stared at me, I picked up the book that she'd dropped. I swallowed as I saw which one it was. It was the photo album in which I kept photo's of her. I found her eyes that were filled with confusion, I doubted. What do to next? Lie and talk myself out of it, or tell her the truth. I hadn't decided yet when she asked me. I just bend down and picked up a lost photograph. I smiled while I tucked in between the pages and clapped it shut. I sat down next to her and laid the album down. I looked up and her scared big eyes found mine.

"we need to talk" I said while I tried to smile. I didn't knew what to say exactly, how to react. But I should tell her the truth I owed her that. "Jakey you're scaring me" she said while she folded her arms. I nodded, I could understand that.

"Nessie I imprinted on you" I said and watched the expression on her face. She knew what imprinting was, because she grew up in the pack. We only made the promise to not ever tell her before it was time. We didn't want to scare our imprints off. First her expression went blank. Then she frowned and a confused look slid on her face. "are you making a joke Jake, because I don't think it's funny" She said while she lifted one eyebrow. I shook my head and the confused look came back. "Did you just imprint on me?" she asked and I shook my head again. "When then?" she asked while she unfolded her arms. She started to fiddle with her finger nervously.

"When you were born" I said honestly. Her eyes shot to mine "when I was born?" She mumbled and waited for me to say something. So I told her the story of her birth, with a hurtful look she listened to my words. Not knowing that she wasn't wanted by her family or friends. I knew Edward would kill me for this, but sooner later someone needed to tell her. The only reaction she gave me was a small "oh" she started to hug her knees and stared into the nothing for a while.

"why didn't you told me?" She asked eventually. I shrugged my shoulders, "I wanted you to be free. Discover for yourself. I didn't wanted to put a hold on you in any way. "

"I just thought you didn't liked me" She blurted out, and then started to blush deeply as she turned her eyes away. I grinned and she gave a an annoyed look. "how could anyone not love you kitten?" I said while I gave her a wink.

"Because I don't know. You never peeked when I changed clothes, never even a glimpse. You always turned around and closed your eyes, you never tried to kiss me or asked me out for a date eventhough I tried so hard to make you like me. I just thought that…" She blurted I leaned in and took her face, then soft and slowly I pressed my lips on hers. At least it shutted her up. Slowly and insecure she laid her hands in my neck. Her lips which I longed for since she was born were just as soft and sweet as I imagined. I pulled back while a smile from ear to ear played on my face. Shyly she touched her lips and then raised her eyes to me. "Don't think that.." I said while I kissed her forehead. Vanilla, she smelled like vanilla. I loved vanilla.. I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent, then I felt the cute pressure of her lips on mine. It was soft and sweet and lasted only a second before she pulled back. I leaned with my forehead against hers as we both tried to stop smiling like mad people.

* * *

reviews are very welcome!


End file.
